


How to bed a Scotsman in 6 easy steps.

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Morning After, Sneezing, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, I formulated it when you walked in. 1: After set is over, sit down next to mysterious handsome man. 2: Offer to buy handsome man a drink, and make small talk, learning his name, and effectively charming him. 3: See if handsome man is single, if so inquire if he would like to leave the bar to someplace with a bed, and supplies for the sort of thing you do in a bed 4: Go to that location. 5: Do bed activities. 6: If the handsome man is still there in the morning, make him breakfast and inquire if he would like to go on a date.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to bed a Scotsman in 6 easy steps.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froakie-yes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=froakie-yes).



Jackie Stewart sat at the bar, looking down into his glass of scotch. The bar was a bit of a dingy one, sitting on the border of the shady part of town. The only redeeming quality was the beautiful piano player in the corner, playing sad songs to match the mood of the place. It was almost empty the only other partons being a blonde man and a brunette man who were making out in the corner. Jackie really didn’t want to be here, the patheticness of his life driving him to this point, drinking in a bar surrounded by strangers. After a particularly powerful piece, the piano music stopped. Leading Jackie to turn, and see the young man walk over to the bar. This was the first time he saw the man close-up, and he was beautiful. He had thick, shoulder length black hair, striking blue eyes, and full lips, with a small smile playing around his lips. He sat down next to Jackie, waving down the bar tender. 

“One glass of scotch for me, and a refill for him if he’d like.” The man stated in a rich French accent.

“Well, I’d be a fool to turn down a free drink from a handsome man wouldn’t I?” Jackie answered seriously, a smirk crossing his lips. 

“Where is this handsome man of which you speak? Or are you talking about yourself?” 

“Oh come now, you must know that you are very handsome, and talented, too talented for this place.” 

“I am the one who is supposed to be flirting with you! It is all part of my plan for this!” 

“Plan? What plan?”

“Ah, I formulated it when you walked in. 1: After set is over, sit down next to mysterious handsome man. 2: Offer to buy handsome man a drink, and make small talk, learning his name, and effectively charming him. 3: See if handsome man is single, if so inquire if he would like to leave the bar to someplace with a bed, and supplies for the sort of thing you do in a bed 4: Go to that location. 5: Do bed activities. 6: If the handsome man is still there in the morning, make him breakfast and inquire if he would like to go on a date.” 

“I see you are quite thorough, and my name is Jackie, Jackie Stewart, although I do like ‘handsome man’ too.”

“I am Francois Cevert. The resident piano player here. If you don’t mind my asking, why are you in a place like this? I mean, it is a dive bar, with the only redeeming qualities being cheap drinks, and music.” 

“I needed cheap drinks. The music was just a bonus. Sometimes you need to get away...Would you like to skip to step three? You certainly have charmed me Mr. Cevert.”

“Of course, do you have a place with a bed and things for bed activities?” 

“Aye, I do. Would you like to come back to my place?” Jackie got up off the stool and held his elbow out. 

“Of course.” Francois first turned to the bar tender. “Hey, Clay I’m heading out, can I get my stuff?”

“Yeah.” The man held out a grey messenger bag, “ And here’s your tips from the day.” The man also handed Francois an envelope that most likely contained money. Finally after tucking that into his bag, Francois took Jackie’s elbow and they headed to the door, not before Francois turned quickly and adressed one of the snoggers in the corner. 

“Hey James, in the morning get Niki a greasy hamburger and a glass of Kool-Aid so he won’t murder you.” The only sign that the got that Francois was heard was the blonde giving a thumbs-up. They walked out of the bar, heading toward Jackie’s Ford. Francois was humming as Jackie unlocked it, letting the Frenchman in, Jackie getting in on the other side and cranking the engine. They drove in silence. Francois was all over him, giving him small kisses on the neck and cheek, palming the Scot through his pants, making him hard, and making it hard to drive. Finally Jackie pulled into the drive-way of the house. He got out of the car and let Francois out. The young Frenchman pulled the Scot into a deep kiss. When they broke Jackie more eagerly led the other man up to the bedroom. 

“Take off your clothes Jackie, I want to see you.” Francois purred, now sitting on Jackie’s bed. Jackie complied, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, and pulling it off before tossing it onto the floor. Next he unbuckled his belt, tugging it off and snapping it like a whip, which went to the wayside as he slowly slipped his pants off, revealing his muscular legs. Next came the undershirt, which Jackie pulled over his head with practiced skill. He now only had his briefs on, the bulge in them quite evident as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband, pulling them down so that his cock could spring free. This whole time Francois watches him intently, taking in every movement, every gesture. Finally Francois stood up, taking his shirt off with the utmost grace, like a dancer. He quickly removed his pants, revealing boxers with little red hearts decorating them, before letting his cock spring free. Jackie almost drooled, Francois was beautiful from head to toe. The man had a tanned, muscular, body of Adonis quality. Francois came over to him, bringing him into a deep kiss, his hands all over the other man. squeezing his ass, running his fingers through Jackie’s hair. Jackie carefully inched their way to the bed. Laying Francois on the bed, with a giggle, but the Frenchman suddenly got a serious look on his face. 

“Wait a moment Jackie, do you know how to top in this kind of situation?” Francois asked, not wanting to offend the other man. 

“Well, I assume it’s the same, just a different location.” Jackie stated, but he had the feeling that he was probably wrong. When Francois just chuckled. 

“How about I top and show you how it’s done? Then you can try it out next time.” 

“Alright.” Jackie adjusted so now he was laying on the bed with Francois sitting between Jackie’s legs. Quickly though, Jackie reached over to the bedside table, grabbing an new bottle of lube and a condom. He handed them to Francois who grinned devilishly. The Frenchman took the bottle, and squirted some lube onto his fingers. Jackie could feel one of the fingers on his entrance before it pushed in, making Jackie hiss from the burn. Francois kept going though, working his finger in and out of Jackie’s entrance, making the Scot moan from sensations that he never felt before. Francois curled his finger, trying to find the sweet spot, knowing that it would probably make Jackie yell when he found it. Finally he added a second finger, scissoring the two like an expert. Finally reaching the sweet spot, making Jackie’s moans turn into a yell. But all of a sudden Jackie held his hand up for Francois to stop. The Frenchman did, looking up confused, but it made sense when Jackie sneezed.

“AACHOOO...AACHOOO!” Jackie finally leaned back on the bed, and Francois let out a soft giggle before continuing to prepare Jackie. Adding a third finger making Jackie whimper. Francois sped up, not wanting to admit that he was getting impatient. After a few minutes Francois added a fourth finger, wanting to make sure that Jackie wouldn’t be in pain. Finally the Scot was ready, and Francois removed his fingers, causing Jackie to whimper. Francois squirted a bit of lube on his cock, before lining up with Jackie’s entrance. He entered slowly, having to control himself to keep from slamming in. Jackie’s eyes were screwed shut as Francois bottomed out, but not out of pain, just pleasure. 

Francois pulled back about halfway, before slamming back in. Going back more and slamming back harder each time. Before he was almost fucking Jackie into the mattress. Jackie’s legs were digging into the Frenchman’s back, pressing hard enough to bruise, getting Francois to go harder, deeper, and faster. He didn’t want it to end, but knew it would when Francois’s thrust became more erratic. Jackie brought Francois closer, so that their bodies were almost pressed together, bringing much needed friction to Jackies neglected cock. Finally Francois pulled out about halfway and came. Filling Jackie with his come. He still thrust through his orgasm, and a few moments later Jackie came with a yell, accidentally kicking his foot into Francois’s lumbar. The Frenchman pulled out slowly, his come leaking out around his cock. 

“We should clean up, my dear Jackie.” Francois whispered. 

“Yeah, We should” Jackie agreed. He got up, and led Francois to the bathroom, where they cleaned each other off, and shared a few passionate kisses. They went back into the bedroom, each putting their underpants back on, and putting different sheets on the bed. They collapsed onto the bed, falling easily into a spooning position, Francois’s arms around Jackie’s waist, as they fell asleep.

~The morning after~

Jackie blinked his eyes blearily, stretching his arms as he woke up, but finding the other side of the bed empty. ‘Had he dreamed it?’ He thought sitting up but then he realized his ass hurt, so he definitely didn’t dream it. Perhaps the beautiful Frenchman had fled, not wanting to be caught with another man. Jackie sighed, but then caught a delicious smell in his nostrils. He got up out of bed, wanting to investigate, he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, and went down stairs and peeked in the kitchen, there at his stove was Francois, cooking breakfast, humming a tune that Jackie didn’t recognize. Jackie came up behind the man, and caught him in a hug. The other man didn’t even jump, he just kept cooking, but he did speak. 

“Good Morning my Sleeping Beauty. I hope you like omelettes.” Francois greeted in a soft tone. 

“I just can’t believe you’re cooking for me, I mean, I honestly thought you’d be gone.” Jackie admitted.

“Well, I told you last night I was going to, and I’m a man of my word…” Francois paused for a moment. “Jackie can I? Can I ask you something?” 

“Shoot.” 

“Would you like to go out on a date with me? I know it is a bit backwards, sex first then dating, but it would mean a lot. I like you, and I want to get to know you better.” 

“I would be happy to Francois.”

“Ah, all according to the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this fic? Of course you did, everyone needs a little French Stew in their diet! For more fic and other stuff check me out on the tumblr (formulaoneautor)


End file.
